Por tu atención
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: A Scar no le importaba cometer la atrocidad de matar a su hermano si con eso lograba que Simba le prestara atención a su parte despreciable. Despreciable haberse enamorado de su pequeño sobrino. /100% basado en la primera película/ (Simba/Scar *o Taka*) Yaoi. Incesto.


**¡Hola!**

 **Os presentó mi primer fic del Rey León [oh, yeah 8)]**

 **Un Simba x Scar XDDDDDDDDD**

 **Solo un pequeño regalito para B. B. Asmodeus. Se lo merece por transformar mi infancia en una sana (insanisima) obsesión por estos dos XD**

 **¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

Ser rey era la gran ambición de Scar cuando era un niño. Lo ansiaba tanto como una niña humana puede desear ser princesa. ¿Por qué no podía ser él rey si era tan príncipe como Mufasa?

Con el tiempo fue comprendiendo que por mucho que deseara debía acostumbrarse a que el cargo de segundo príncipe era a lo máximo que podía aspirar y ya lo tenía. Muchos matarían por estar en su lugar, pero él no. Scar detestaba esa posición, porque sabía que era efimera y en resumidas cuentas ser el segundon nunca era divertido.

Por eso se alejó de todos los que no le comprendían, sobretodo de su hermano mayor. Por eso buscó su propio lugar en el mundo. Y encontró el cementerio de elefantes. Donde solo había cadáveres y unas cuantas hienas cortas de mente de las que pronto logró que lo tratarán como a un rey indagando en sus pequeñas mentes y en sus simples deseos que él podía hacer realidad fácilmente.

Era un príncipe segundon ante los ojos de los leones. Pero solo era poner una pata dentro del cementerio y todas las miradas vivas no le quitaban ojo. Mirandole con admiración.

Era el rey de su propio territorio.

Estaba en primera fila... hasta que llegó esa bola de pelo para sacarle de su equilibrado mundo de egocentrismo.

Su sobrino Simba, ese que le había quitado definitivamente el puesto de príncipe y que hasta su nombre indicaba que había nacido para ser un Rey León.

Sabía que ese día llegaría, pero no estaba obligado a aceptarlo, por eso decidió pasar de él.

"¿Hoy fue el día de su Presentación? ¡Ay, me olvide! No se donde tengo la cabeza."

"¿Una reunión familiar? Lo siento, no tengo tiempo."

¡Era un plan maestro! ¡No verle nunca era demasiado bueno! Pero no pensó en algo. La bola de pelo tenía vida propia y perfectamente podía ir a su lado.

Y no dudo en hacerlo.

A cualquier hora del día el pequeño príncipe aparecía sin avisar a la cueva en la que vivía con su estridente voz.

"¡Hola tío Scar!" —Nunca era capaz de librarse de esa frase y también mucho menos de su dueño.

Poco a poco la bola de pelo iba significando cada vez más. Simba era importante en su vida aunque no lo quisiera ver. Demasiada importancia le daba su subconsciente, tal vez. Era el único león que no le daba la espalda, de todas formas. Siempre mirándole con esos ojos brillantes. Miradas que hablaban de admiración. Admiración hacía un león que no existía.

Simba creía que Scar el mejor tío del mundo. Amable, cariñoso, gracioso... El león oscuro no era nada de eso, estaba claro. Pero Simba no se daba cuenta de lo buen actor que era a pesar de ser "un muchacho tan inteligente", en palabras de su tío. Ni siquiera se fijaba que tanto tiempo pasado con su tío le estaba convirtiendo en una copia de él de cachorro.

La mayor ambición de Simba: ser rey.

— ¡Hey tío Scar, adivina! Voy a convertirme en rey" —esa noticia no fue nada nuevo, pero por alguna razón a Scar le hizo mucho más daño escucharlo dicho por su sobrino que tan solo saberlo—. Tío Scar. Cuando sea rey, ¿qué vas a ser tú?

Buena pregunta. Probablemente seguiría siendo parte del populacho. Alguien que se refugiaba de la horrible realidad en un cementerio habitado por idiotas, que no merecía la compañía del rey.

Estar lejos de Simba. Eso pasó por su cabeza como un rayo. El tiempo suficiente para cegarle.

Y para cuando recupero el sentido Mufasa estaba muerto y Simba se acurrucaba al lado del cadáver hecho un mar de lágrimas. Scar podría matarle a él también, solo Simba se interponia ahora en su anhelo del trono. Se le veía tan pequeño, tan indefenso... tan tierno. ¿Dónde se habían metido sus aires de superioridad de príncipe heredero? Estaban ocultos, tal vez desaparecidos, bajo los ojos lacrimosos que veían a su admirado tío pidiendo ayuda. No sabía que Scar era el asesino causante de su tristeza, seguía viendo a un león que no existía. Estaba en tremendo peligro por estar con él en un lugar que solo tenía a un inconsciente Zazu como posible testigo. Pero no lo veía ¡seguía sin verlo!

Un solo zarpazo y acabaría con él, Scar estaba seguro. Pero donde acabar con la vida de su hermano había sido fácil acabar con su sobrino ya no lo era para nada. A pesar de que su plan fuera a desembocar en las muertes de padre e hijo de nuevo Simba había burlado su inteligencia. Por el simple hecho de que no había caído en la cuenta de que se veia tan jodidamente pequeño, tan jodidamente indefenso y sobretodo tan jodidamente tierno, que no podía matarle.

No podía, le amaba.

— Huye —le había dicho sin pensarlo—. Huye y no regreses jamás.

Lo dijó y al mismo tiempo que Simba huía hacía un futuro incierto ante sus ojos mentalmente suplicaba por que no hiciera caso y que acabara volviendo a la manada. Incluso cuando les ordenó a sus hienas seguirle y matarle, para guardar apariencias, seguía suplicando.

Y fue rey. Scar llevaba las riendas de la manada ahora. Pero donde ser el "rey" de las hienas había sido fácil porque no pedían mucho, ser el rey de los leones era trabajoso y difícil.

Ser el monarca absoluto definitivamente no era divertido. Se dió cuenta de ello demasiado tarde y muy a su pesar. Decepcionado, se negó a hacer nada. Y mientras secretamente esperaba un cada vez más incierto regreso de Simba, la manada caía en la miseria. Hasta que el Reino se convirtió en un nuevo cementerio.

Simba regresó. Contra todo pronóstico Scar volvió a ver ante sus ojos, enmedio del caos a su sobrino predilecto, convertido en todo un león. Un león que no estaba contento.

De la nada llegó el momento perfecto para que Scar confesara lo que llevaba años pesandole.

— Yo mate a Mufasa.

Cuatro simples palabras susurradas al oido, pero que tenían mucho significado. Demasiado.

Le supo a gloria la visión de los ojos de Simba agrandandose, viendo la terrible realidad por primera vez.

Le sonó a música celestial la voz de su sobrino gritando "asesino" de forma que todos veían aun más asombrados la escena de lo que parecía una pelea a muerte.

Y el hecho de que momentos después todos, incluso las hienas, clamaran por su sangre en venganza de Mufasa y que aun así Simba lo mirará a los ojos después de recibir el ataque de sus ex aliados y afirmar que le perdonaba la vida, como si la muerte de su padre nunca hubiera tenido importancia, oh, eso definitivamente fue un milagro.

Muy pocos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo decidido por el nuevo rey. Pero callaron cuando la manada y el Reino volvieron a su estado de mayor esplendor. Incluso dieron la bienvenida a la presencia del suricato y el jabalí que habían criado a su rey después de la muerte de Mufasa.

Y Scar, en fin, seguía siendo Scar. Suponía que si Simba no lo había matado era por devolverle el favor de no haberlo matado de cachorro.

Esta vez si que era un completo cero a la izquierda. Sin embargo, la atención que le regalaba su sobrino, con esa nueva forma de mirarle, le hacía sentirse el león más importante de la sabana.

Y pasó el tiempo, pero no demasiado, cuando el rey "descendió de las alturas para mezclarse con el populacho" y como en los viejos tiempos apareció en la cueva sin avisar. Sin embargo, el "¡Hola tío Scar!" fue para siempre sustituido por Simba invadiendo sin permiso su espacio personal, de forma agradable, sin embargo. El aliento de su sobrino al lado de su oreja le causaba escalofríos y los olores de ambos entrelazándose le embotaban la cabeza.

— Eres un embaucador, falso y retorcido asesino... Así es como te amo.

Y a pesar de que fueron susurros, esas palabras jamás se las llevó el viento.

Y los Reyes del Pasado, incluso Mufasa, eran buenos testigos de ello.

* * *

 **¡Que así quede escrito y que así se haga! XD**


End file.
